


Computer Etiquette

by Socket



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roslin and her PC battle it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a response to a "Mood" challenge on the Roslin Fan Fic List. Fic must be Roslin-centric, no more than 200 words and be based on one of the following emotions 1) Anger 2) Disappointment 3) Jealousy.

"Oh no! No you don't!" her voice rises in panic. "Don't you dare!"

Billy hurries into Roslin's office to see the President banging on her keyboard in frustration.

"Don't even start with me!" she growls at the computer. "If you haven't saved it – I swear by the Gods, I'm gonna kick your frakkin' ass!" she curses.

"Can I help?" Billy asked, unnerved by her fierceness.

"I've been working on this Crimes Bill Initiative for hours and this out-of-the-ark no-back-up piece of - " the computer beeps as if in response, "has crashed on me!"

Billy moves to her side, tries a few tricks but to no avail. Roslin expels a breath, her rage intensifying.

"Sorry Ma'am," he consoles. "It's lost the file."

Roslin lunges at the computer to throttle it and Billy grabs her shoulders, keeping her in her seat. Restrained, Laura glares at the monitor and whispers. "You wait! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

One day, the damned computer wouldn't have Billy around to protect it; then she'd 'accidentally' smash its screen in… she feels better at the idea of this mindless violence and her anger starts to dissipate.

Maybe she'll stick to pen and paper for a while.


End file.
